


Many different lives

by YearOfTheLovingNerds



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/F, More characters to come, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, many different chapters, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearOfTheLovingNerds/pseuds/YearOfTheLovingNerds
Summary: Random little one shorts that might become stories one day.





	Many different lives

“ Aww, look at the cute dolphins! They are so big, well I know that they are big but see them this close is kinda cool” I was in awe of the creature in front of me. Looking at them swim around in the tank. Edy ( pronounce as saying the letter E and D together.) who was determined to cross off things off of my bucket book list that she had found. Read that I have never been to an aquarium before decide that would make a fun date for us. Along of many things that she wants to help me cross off. 

“ Bella..dearest that's a manatee not a dolphin.” Edythe chuckled at me wrapping her arms from behind me. Leaning her head on top of my shoulder. “ The dolphins are in the next area love. How did you managed to get them mix up? They do look different from one another.” 

“Oh well close enough.To my defence I never seen any of them up close before. Also I never been to an aquarium before.” I grumbled, leaning in to her pouting as she laugh at me.

I whispered under my breathe so no one can hear me. There wasn't a lot of people out today but just to be on the safe side. “ Anyway now that I think about it. Since you guys hunt animals and call it vegetarians lifestyle. Would it be called sushi when you guys go after sealife? Since well they live in the sea and does being here make you hungry?“ I asked I was curious if they even tried hunting sea life before. 

Laughing Edythe just shook her head “ No love, we never hunted marine life before. I did try it once through, and it was not pleasant. I rather eat human food then to hunt marine life. Emmett on the other hand has tried many times, due to losing a dare. Just to do so since he can I guess. How he can stomach it I'm not sure.The ocean is one of the places that we have never touch. Sushi, I’ll give you that one that one was good. No they don’t make me hungry, their blood in not appealing as to a mammals.” Unwrapping her arms around me she kissed my shoulder to turn her backpack around to get my camera. “ Lets us take a picture, so we can send some to your older brother.” She asked.

“ Okay come here, let us take ot here with the cool looking corl and fake rocks.” I said grabbing her hand and posed in front of the fake rocks. “ I'm ready when you are.” wapping my arm around her shoulders and hers around my waist.

“ Okay, on three, one, two, three,” She counted off as the click went off a few times. “ Okay let's see them on how they turned out.” 

It was a close up of our faces, us smiling at the camera. They turned out good, since she held the camera screen away from us. “ I got to say we look pretty cute.” I said taking the camera from her hands. “This time the ugliest face you can so I can use it as my new wallpaper.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a few more pictures, we went off to see the dolphins. They were playful and cute as I expected them to be. They followed the kids that were here and doing flips as a girl did cartwheels. A few that did backflips and the dolphins followed their moves. Taking a few more pictures, here and there. We walked through out the place. It was truly amazing seeing all the fish swim around. Edythe very so often would tell me things and facts about the fish or other sea life when we stop to see what was in the tank. After a while walking we found a place that it wa empty so we can sit while I eat my lunch that Edythe packed for me. I had told her that I can pack my own, but due to her speed she already packed it. Her reasoning was that she wanted to take care of me, and that she wanted to show off her sandwich making skills. Since Emmett, Jasper and her had a weird competition on who can make the best sandwich while I human. Knowing that there was no way of getting out of it. I decided to let them have their fun, and let them cook for me if the wished to. 

“Hey Edythe?” I gently called for her. We were sitting on the floor watching the fish swim around as I ate my raspberries that was packed in my lunch. While her hand was running through my hair every so often.

“Hmm? Yes?.” She asked as she space out on me brushing a piece of hair out of my face as she place it behind my ear.

“ This was really sweet of you to do. Thank you...thank you for taking me.” I said taking her hand in mine and giving it a squeezed. " What cute little date this was, and for taking so many pictures. I know that you are not a big fan of them. So thank you, for everything."

“Your welcome Bella. I’m glad that you enjoyed it. Thank you for letting me take you.” Edythe squeezing my hand back. 

“ I love you.” I gently said bring my other hand to her face leaning in closer to her.

“ I love you to Bella.” Edythe whispered as she closed the gap between us as she place her lips on mine.


End file.
